warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Forbidden Fear ,Chapter One, Book One
Hi. This is the first chapter of the first book to my new series: Forgotten ~ Forbidden ~ Fear. I hope you enjoy, and excuse any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. I am new to this, and I have no spell check on this laptop. Also, I am ten years old, so frankly, I'm not great in either subject. I welcome any suggestions or comments on how to improve, and don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion on this story. Comment, please! Thanks, and again, enjoy the story. - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - I have always been a outcast. Ever since my mother gave birth to me, I have been. I have no siblings. I was born a single child. The rareness of the event took my clan by surprise, and they soon called me by the name Burden. I never trained to fight or hunt. I was the omega of my clan. I do everything from cleaning pelts to running errands. I am fed scraps from the end of the day meals -- sometimes, there is nothing for me to eat at all. My white pelt ''clings to my scrawny, frail body, dull and matted. My eyes have no spark, and are a lifeless shade of forest green. I am battered, beaten, bruised and broken beyond repair. I sleep in a abandoned rabbit hole, much to small for my growing body, away from all the apprentices my age. I was never truely named, but I think if I were to be named, I would like the name Swankit.'' '' My clan is different from most. They are strictly bonded to the ways of things. If anything should be out of place, say, like a kit having no litter mates, it will be treated and taken care of with no respect. I find it hard to think that even my own mother would ignore me, betray me, her only child. But she sneers at me like the rest, demanding I do things until I almost exhaust myself so much I collapse, which I have many times before. If I were to starve to death, or freeze, no one would care the slightest except for the fact they had lost their worthless slave that they had named Burden. I think I would've wanted to be leader one day, if I had been given the chance at life.'' '' How could they treat a kit with so much torture and utter hatred? Is that not breaking the code? I am a servent. No one pities me. I am banned from playing with the other kits in the nursery, and the apprentices practice battle moves on me -- claws unsheathed. Why is this? What did I do? I was born alone yes, a single kitten, but why does that make me worthless?'' '' I am not angry or even mad. I accept being treated like a chew toy. It has been that way since I had my eyes and ears open. I was crammed into this small, dusty abandoned den. I was ignored and treated unfairly, starved and attacked by countless apprentices training. This is my story and my account, from my own eyes. This is my story, if any cares to listen. This is my life. This is the tale of me, a cat named Burden, a cat who looked beyond my battered and pitiful appearance, and my life. This is my story.'' '' The story of a cat named Burden. '' '' Me.'' - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - So, did you enjoy? Happy New Years, by the way. Sorry for the shortness, but I am already working on the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for reading! Category:Fanfictions